1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image density controlling method, and in particular to an image forming apparatus that forms an image using toner to form a latent image on a photoconductor that has been exposed in accordance with image data and an image density controlling method for the image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Image forming apparatus have image quality requirements, and there have been demands to improve image formation speed and to make such apparatus compact.
As a result of attempts to satisfy such demands, when images with high image density are continuous, it is common for image forming apparatus to be configured such that toner is supplied to developing units from one end in the fast-scanning direction to the other end. For this reason, sometimes there are drawbacks, such as the image forming apparatus becoming unable to maintain uniformity in the supply of the toner in the fast-scanning direction to the developing units, and image density differences in the fast-scanning direction arise.